Electrical assemblies have long used lead solder to help make and keep electrical connections. However, use of solder, and especially lead solder, has come under increasing criticism due to environmental concerns.
The present invention is especially well-suited for, but not limited to use in, footwear, wearing apparel and toys. For an electrical assembly to be useful in such fields it must be compact and inexpensive to manufacture. This means that both the number of parts, as well as the number of manufacturing steps, must be kept to the bare minimum if one is to be competitive in the world today.
The present invention advances simple, compact and easy to manufacture electrical assemblies that are well-suited for use in a variety of applications, including footwear, apparel and toys.
The present invention improves upon prior inventions of the same inventor, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,147,337 and 8,004,856.